


Theatre Kids

by agirlcalledbauki



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Surrogacy, daddy!klaine, dreams come true, telling the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbauki/pseuds/agirlcalledbauki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Broadway Baby"</p><p>If there is one thing that the former Glee club kids love, then it is drama. Especially, when it includes pregnancies and cheating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked several times for a sequel to "Braodway Baby" and here it is. Really hope you'll enjoy it as much as you did the first time.

It's eight days after they told Burt and Carole. Eight days since they sat at the table until 3 am and listened to awkward stories about Kurts childhood. Eight days since Kurt and Blaine fell asleep in the old, but familiar bedroom, cuddled in the so well known bed. 

McKinley still looks the same, except it is in all kinds of ways different than before. The posters promoting the football team are now replaced with inspirational quotes. The glee club kids aren't the losers anymore, because most clubs are singing clubs now. 

"Wow, it feels like forever since we've been here", Blaine says, holding Kurts hand tightly. 

Visiting their old school had now, that they were going to be parents themselves, a whole different meaning. They already discussed the best schools in New York for their future child and hoped that they would be entirely different than McKinley. Except for one thing...

They finally reach the door and Kurt can't hold back the little sound that escapes from his lips. The old choir room still looks almost the same, probably because Sam was too focused on keeping the memories as alive as possible. But the interior isn't the most treasured thing in the room for those two men; it are the people sitting in the rows of chairs, just like they used to do 10 years ago. 

"KLAINE!", a voice shouts and a second later they get pulled into a tight hug.

"Hi Puck", Blaine says with the little air, he still got in his lungs. By now, they were almost used to Noahs excited welcomes, but only almost. 

"Come on, Noah. You'll hug them to death!", Quinn laughs, before pulling her fiancé away. 

The other glee kids had circled around them, hugging each of them lovingly. When it is Rachels turn, she smiles at Blaine and kisses him quickly on his cheek, her sign that she was ready to go through with it. Blaine returns the peck, knowing that his husband watches the movement from the corner of his eyes.

"I totally forgot...Quinn and Puck, congratulations on your news!", yells Tina and everybody immediately joins in with their congratulations. Quinn sighs, but still smiles. Puck meanwhile beams with pride.

"I can't believe I am getting a child with this guy...AGAIN!", Quinn says, which makes Noah poke her softly into her side, near her five-months-baby-belly.

"Sorry again for cancelling the wedding, but my beautiful fiancée thought she would look fat in her dress", Puck laughs and all of them laugh with him, even Quinn. 

They talk for a while, until Quinn excuses herself to the bathroom, not noticing Rachel following her. Only when they reach the bathroom, Rachel starts talking.

"Can I talk to you about something? Something very serious and you have some...well...experience in that matter. So you are the only person I can trust with this and..."

She wants to say more, but the former cheerleader just raises her hand to quiet her. For a moment Rachel steps back, thinking she would get slapped again in the very same bathroom, but Quinn only smiles.

"It's alright. I can spot a pregnant woman with 10 miles distance."

"Oh", is the only thing Rachel can say, a small smile on her face. Quinn returns the smile through the mirror, before reapplying her make-up.

"You can be happy. With Jesse as the father, the baby will at least have some decent hair. Before Beth was born, I was scared that she would actually have a mohawk..."

Quinn giggles, not paying attention to Rachels disappearing smile. It is quiet for a moment, until Rachel speaks again, her voice thin and small. 

"It's not Jesses..."

The make-up brush falls directly into the sink, painting it with its colors. Quinn doesn't move at all, just staring at the brunette woman through the mirror. 

"Wow, Berry. I always knew you wanted to be more like me, but this really wasn't a good start"

Rachel can't help but giggle a little, the first tears escaping her eyes while doing so. Quinn finally breaks her gaze and turns to her instead, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"You don't have to tell me," Quinn begins, while stroking the brown hair. "But who is the father?"

The woman sniffles once, twice..."And you won't tell anyone?"

"No one. Promise"

Rachel nods, stepping back a little. Her gaze is locked on her shoes, her arms crossed.

"It's Blaine"

Quinns eyes widen at the name and she can't help but gasp. Berry always had a sense for drama, but this...

"But...I mean...what..."

The blonde can't get the words out properly, choking on air. A second later she feels a hard kick from the baby and groans. 

"Sorry, Rachel. I don't feel well...Could you go get Noah?", Quinn asks and a second later Rachel turns on her heels and spurts back to the choir room. Barely a minute later, the bathroom door bursts open and Puck stares at her with wide eyes.

"Is it already coming? We can't have the baby just yet, we haven't even finished painting the nursery..."

"Shut up, the baby is fine. But there is something I must tell you, and it will shatter your whole world"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rumors have it, that you and Artie are an item again", Kurt laughs and nudges his shoulders against Tinas. Her cheeks blush immediately, before she takes a short look into the direction of Artie. 

"No comment."

"Uh-uh, honey. That's all I needed to hear", Blaine says and Tinas face becomes even redder. They all laugh, not caring about Noah and Quinn entering the room. Quinn immediately takes back her place in the back row, while Puck remains standing in front of the others.

"How dare you, Anderson!", he yells, making everybody else quiet. Blaines mouth opens to answer, but Puck can't calm down. "How the hell could you go through with something like that? I am disgusted, Blaine. And that must mean something, coming from me..."

And then he spits, right in front of Blaines feet on the ground. 

"Okay, what is wrong with you, Noah?" Blaine asks, trying to remain calm. Still, his hands find his bow tie and loosen it up a little, letting him more space to breathe. 

"What is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? At least I finally know how to treat my big love. Not like you...you...cheater whore."

"Blaine, what is he talking about?", Kurt asks with a worried voice, his hand reaching out to touch Blaines arm. He pulls back, shaking his head.

"I have no idea", answers his husband with a quiet voice. 

"Wow" It comes from Puck, who just stares at Blaine with disbelief. "At least I confessed that I got Quinn pregnant. Seems like not all of us have that kind of courage"

"Alright, Noah. I have no idea what the hell is going on with you right now, but you have no right to talk like this to my husband!", Kurt yells, when he stands up. 

"Please, Kurt. Stay out of this...", Blaine says quietly, trying to pull his husband away, but Kurt just turns around and looks at him with a perfect Hummel-bitch-glare. When he speaks, his voice is cold and unfriendly. 

"Well, then. How about you stay out of Berrys bedroom?"

Most of the people inside the choir room gasp, but the ones of Blaine and Rachel are by far the loudest. Rachel throws a short glance over to Blaine, whose cheeks flush red.

"I'm not stupid, I know what's going on...And I also know that Rachel is pregnant. With your fucking baby."

"What..." 

It's neither Blaine, nor Rachel or anybody else of the Glee club. Everyone turns their head towards the voice, that is coming from the door. Exactly that door, in which Jesse St. James is standing, his mouth open and a bouquet of roses thrown at his feet. 

"Jesse...", Rachel says, but her husband shakes his head. 

"Forget it, Rachel...Just...I won't raise that baby with you. Give it to Blaine or whatever, but if you keep this baby after it's born...we're done."

They are all quiet, letting his words sink in. The rest of the former glee club doesn't say a word. If there is one lesson they learned during those important high school years, then it was that they should keep out of other peoples business. But watching was still okay.

"I'll do it." Blaine suddenly says, making everybody jump a little. "I'll raise the child alone. And I'm going to be a great dad, just freaking wait and see"

"No one said, you'll have to do it alone"

Blaine turns his head to see Kurt looking at him, kindness in his eyes. A little smile forms on his lips and a moment later, they hug each other. Everybody around them seems to whisper a quiet "Awww", except for one person.

"Wait, that's it? Your husband is cheating on you with a woman and you'll just go ahead and raise their freaking child with them? I expected more from you, Hummel", growls Puck.

"I think it's the time for some explaining", Rachel says and there are more than one shout of agreement. Everybody stares at the woman, waiting for her to speak.

"Truth is..." A smile spreads on her face as she walks to Kurt and Blaine, taking a hand of each of them. "I am Kurt and Blaines surrogate"

Tina, Joe and Britanny clap, while the others just look at them with open mouths. Nevertheless, it takes about 10 seconds until all of them are on their feet, forming a big group hug around the little family. 

"Why the hell can't you just tell stuff like this like normal people?", Mercedes asks laughing, while holding on to Kurt. He just laughs in return.

"Oh, come on. After all this drama in this room, how could we ever live completely without it?"


End file.
